


John's Watch | Wholock

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor!John, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, Fanvideo, Fob watch, Gen, Hearing Voices, Night Terrors, Post Reichenbach, Therapy, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s therapist thinks his night terrors are a result of witnessing Sherlock’s traumatic death. She might be right. With the antique watch in his hand and the voices in his head, he isn’t quite sure. Perhaps he’s going mad.</p><p>That would be far saner than the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Watch | Wholock

**Author's Note:**

> Clips were taken from:  
> -Doctor Who: Series 1, 3  
> -Sherlock: Series 1-2
> 
> Song:  
> "Bad Wolf Theme" from Doctor Who: Series 1-2


End file.
